Diablement gentil
by Leze-G
Summary: Ce n'est jamais facile de se faire des amis... surtout quand on est un démon.


_j'ai une tendresse particulière pour ce texte -bon, quand on sait que j'adooore écrire sur les démons/anges ça parait logique- je l'ai écris... en août environ. J'ai y pensé à une suite, mais finalement au bout d'un mois (et bientôt deux) je me dis autant le laisser en OS ^^ (à moins que... parce que j'aurai bien des idées de suite) donc voilà mon interprétation de l'instant panda du SLG 84 Ô combien inspirant !_

L'enfer. C'était rouge, et chaud, comme se l'imaginaient la plupart des gens. Mais hormis ces deux détails, l'image des lacs de lave et des pauvres âmes torturés ? Ça n'existait pas. Cet endroit ne portait le nom d'enfer que parce que les "pires" humains y étaient. Puisque leur Seigneur applaudissait justement ces gestes de cruautés, et d'égoïstes.  
>Autrement dit, ici, le mal était le bien, et le bien était le mal. Il était donc bien vu d'être méchant, vulgaire, raciste... et les humains l'étaient tous. Malheureusement pour lui.<br>Pourquoi malheureusement ? Eh bien, il avait eu le "malheur" d'être né démon... et gentil.  
>Gentil était le mot. Et le pire défaut de tout démon ! Un démon se devait de montrer l'exemple, d'être encore pire que les humains. Puisque c'était eux, lui et ses frères, qui récoltaient les âmes des humains. Il devait les faire pencher du côté du mal. Les influencer à fumer, boire, à la luxure... pour ça, les démons sortaient la nuit, dans les quatre coins de la planète, et chuchoter quelques mots, à l'oreille des humains.<br>Tandis que leurs "collègues" d'en haut, les anges, influençaient les humains dans l'autre sens, le bien. Et c'était à leur esprit, leur si précieux libre arbitre, de choisir entre le bien ou le mal.  
>Ainsi était l'équilibre du monde.<br>Seulement, lui, cette anomalie, n'avait jamais pu influencer un humain dans le mal. À cause de ce "défaut". Et si son supérieur, Satan en personne, ne s'en était jamais aperçu, c'est tout simplement parce que quelqu'un, là-bas dans le monde des humains, le faisait à sa place.  
>Et ainsi était sa vie.<br>Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec cet homme. Car oui, c'était un homme. Il était tous les péchés incarné. Il aurait fait un parfait démon, bien mieux que lui.  
>Celui-ci l'attendait à la surface.<br>Monter dans le monde des humains n'était pas difficile. C'était surtout long. C'était un peu comme monter une échelle, qui irait de la Terre jusqu'à son centre. Ce qui, pour un démon, ne donnait l'impression que de prendre quelques minutes. Le sol finit par arriver au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait une belle vue d'ici, il surplombait tout l'enfer.  
>C'était une ville, qui ne se finissaient jamais, et dont les lumières étaient uniquement rouges. Il n'avait jamais aimé le rouge... et contrairement aux autres démons, lui, avait les yeux bleus.<br>Comme le ciel.  
>Mais le ciel, c'était le camp ennemi. C'était un miracle qu'on ne l'ait déjà pas tué pour "trahison". Il avait dû toujours cacher ses yeux sous des lentilles. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était né : il se cachait, cachait ce qu'il était vraiment, au fond.<br>Un démon gentil, aux yeux bleus, qui avait juste un rêve : avoir un ami.  
>Oh bien sûr il avait ses frères, et les humains d'ici... mais l'amitié était quelque chose de "bien". Et le bien, pour les démons, c'est mal.<br>Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rêver d'un ami. Quelqu'un de gentil, comme lui, avec qui il n'aurait pas se cacher, ou à mentir. Mais c'était ridicule. Quand les humains le voyaient, ils prenaient peur.  
>C'était un rêve impossible. Et sur cette pensée, le démon soupira, et passa à travers le sol, rejoignant le monde des humains.<p>

Sans abimer son gant blanc, il monta sur le plancher. C'était la nuit -évidemment un démon ne sortait jamais le jour !- et la bonne maison, mais quelque chose clochait. Il y avait une veilleuse, et la décoration n'était pas celle de son camarade humain.  
>Il comprit en prenant appui sur le lit. L'humain qui dormait n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, bien qu'il lui ressemblait. Mais surtout... il ne dormait pas.<br>L'humain le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais ne faisait rien d'autre ! Pas de cri, d'appel à l'aide, pourtant il était sous sa forme visible. Non, cet humain là, il ne faisait que le regarder. Sans aucune peur.  
>Il joignit ses mains, oubliant totalement son rendez-vous. Qui était cet humain pour ne pas avoir peur de lui ?<br>Il l'observa, et l'humain semblait en faire de même. Casquette beige, un t-shirt rouge. Il avait l'air jeune, mais trop vieux pour être un enfant. Pourtant il avait l'air tellement... pur ?  
>Si pur que s'il mettait à pleurer, il disparaitrait. Les enfants avaient ce mystérieux pouvoir de faire fuir les démons en pleurant. Ce qui expliquait qu'aucun enfant ne pouvait être foncièrement mauvais. À moins de vraiment le vouloir.<br>Cependant, en grandissant les adultes perdaient cette pureté, leur "âme d'enfant". Serait-il possible que lui, cet étrange petit humain, l'ait gardé ?  
>Il avait envie de lui parler. Mais son esprit lui rappela que sa voix était celle d'un démon, et donc grave, censé même être effrayante.<br>Mais il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il devait dire quelque chose. Peut-être que si, il commençait à le rassurer :  
>-C'est vrai, je suis un démon... il y a plus joli. Mais je ne te veux pas de mal. Et si je sors parfois la nuit, c'est parce que je suis en quête de compagnie. Et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est un ami.<br>L'humain à la casquette ne disait rien, il le regardait toujours. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un n'était pas effrayé devant lui. Il avait déjà essayé, de se lier d'amitié avec des humains. Seulement, les seuls qui ne le fuyaient pas le voyant, étaient ceux qui étaient condamnés à l'enfer.  
>Alors peut-être, peut-être que c'était lui qui pourrait être cet fameux ami qu'il cherchait tant ?<br>-Les grands ne m'aiment pas, je leur fais peur, ou ils pensent que je veux leur faire du mal, mais toi...  
>Il pointa du doigt cet enfant-adulte, essayant d'adoucir sa voix le plus possible :<br>-Toi tu me regardes, et tu n'as pas peur.  
>Prenant confiance, il lui demanda simplement :<br>-Alors s'il te plais ne pleure pas... ne me fais partir, laisse moi être ton ami.  
>Il crut presque voir une réponse chez l'humain quand un bruit de porte et une lumière qui s'allument l'interrompirent brusquement.<br>-C'est quoi ça ?! cria la voix du nouveau venu. Vous êtes un démon !  
>L'homme l'avait reconnu, il ressemblait à ce garçon, sans cette candeur particulière dans les yeux. Il se releva, pas très effrayé par un simple humain.<br>-Retournez en enfer ou j'appelle Jésus ! le menaça-t-il, en le pointant du doigt.  
>Mais pas la peine. Il entendit des pleurs devant de lui, et se tourna vers ce garçon. Il ignorait si c'étaient les cris qui l'avaient finalement fait peur, ou juste lui... Il regarda ses mains, qu'il vit disparaitre, une seconde avant de voir rouge.<br>Rouge, pas parce qu'il était en colère non, littéralement, il retournait directement en enfer. En tombant.  
>Leur père, Satan, était devenu le maitre de l'enfer ainsi, en tombant lui aussi. Mais en tombant du paradis, il y a si longtemps, quand il était encore un ange. Mais lui n'était pas un ange, bien qu'il en ait les yeux.<br>Bleus... ce garçon avait les yeux bleus, lui aussi.  
>Sa chute dura un instant, où il eut le temps de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas voir cette ville, ces maisons, ces grands immeubles et cette rivière rouge qui se rapprochaient, puisqu'il était de dos.<br>Il ne pensait qu'à ce garçon à la casquette. Il était sûr que ce dernier allait lui dire quelque chose, avant que l'autre n'arrive.  
>Il devait le revoir.<br>Et sur cette promesse à lui-même, il atterit enfin sur le sol. Des pavés rouges, évidemment. Il ne sentit rien, c'était l'enfer après tout, et il était un démon. Bien que ceux autour de lui le regardèrent un peu bizarrement.  
>Il se releva l'air de rien, et chercha son cher couvre chef, son haut de forme, qu'il avait dû se perdre dans sa chute.<br>-Tu cherches ça gamin ?  
>Une voix grave, et rauque. Tant de perversité, rien que par la façon de prononcer les mots. Cet homme plus que célèbre pour surpasser n'importe quel démon... et avec qui, lui le seul démon-gentil, avait étrangement bien sympathisé. Si on pouvait dire ça. C'était plus un échange de service : il lui donnait les clés pour entrer et sortir en enfer sans être mort, contre quoi cet homme pervertissait à sa place les humains.<br>Il se tourna vers lui : sourire supérieur, costume noir, et lunettes de soleil. Et en toute modestie, cet homme se faisait appeler le Patron. Et ce patron tenait bien dans ses mains son chapeau.  
>Il s'approcha pour le récupérer, mais dès qu'il fut à porter, le Patron le mit derrière son dos.<br>-J'ai entendu Mathieu là-haut, tu t'es gourré chambre du con ?  
>C'était dit comme une question, mais ça n'en était pas vraiment une, puisque le Patron connaissait évidemment la réponse.<br>-C'est pas grave gamin, pardonna bizarrement cet homme sans pitié, on a pas raté le karaoké, des nazis qui chantent, avec leur accent de merde... ça va être marrant gamin ! Ça te branche ?  
>Le démon n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Il roula des yeux, et regarda un instant cet homme, blasé. Qui ressemblait vraiment à ce garçon à la casquette... en y repensant, il osa poser une question :<br>-Qui était-ce dans cette chambre ?  
>-Le Geek ? s'étonna l'homme en noir. C'est un p'tit puceau, le genre à rester sur son PC, et même pas pour s'branler devant un porno gamin ! Si tu viens pas j'y vais tout seul te préviens, rajouta le Patron en changeant de sujet.<br>Mais il s'en fichait royalement de ce karaoké. Il avait apprit le nom de ce garçon... le Geek.  
>Il allait être l'ami du Geek.<p> 


End file.
